Important long-term objectives of the EARDA program at Mercy College (a minority -serving institution) are to increase: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1) the amount of biomedical and behavioral research that is completed by [unreadable] [unreadable] 2) funding of pilot grants [unreadable] [unreadable] 3) student involvement in research [unreadable] [unreadable] 4) college-wide and individually-focused grant workshop support [unreadable] [unreadable] 5) incentives for the successful writing of grant applications [unreadable] [unreadable] These objectives will serve to increase the participation of Mercy College faculty and students, who are underrepresented in the biomedical and behavioral sciences, in research. In this enhancement phase of the EARDA program, emphasis will be placed on supporting faculty in writing grant applications in various mechanisms (R01, R03, R15, R21) as well as research training and infrastructure grants (RISE, SCORE and RIMI). [unreadable] [unreadable]